


go the distance

by dinosar



Series: tumblr requests [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, kuroo and daichi have the best friends tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daichi has a hard time dealing with the distance between them, and he ends up making the biggest mistake of his life because of it. but he's determined to make up for it, no matter what it takes.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>  <em>The line is silent, and for a second Daichi thinks that Kuroo might've hung up on him. But then he hears the other teen take a shaky breath before speaking, and his heart jumps into his throat. “Are you breaking up with me, Daichi?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	go the distance

**Author's Note:**

> wow would ya look at that, more kurodai
> 
> i got an anonymous request on tumblr asking for a kurodai fic where they get into a fight and kuroo brings daichi flowers to make up for it but idk it wanted to come out the other way around to i went for it, sorry anon :') i guess i just wanted daichi to fuck up instead of kuroo l m a o
> 
> im so sorry for the god-awful title but i had literally no idea what to name this so i just went with that :')
> 
> anyway enjoy \o/

When Daichi started dating Kuroo, he had no expectations that it would be easy. He fully realized that dating someone who lived in a completely different city would have its difficulties, but...he'd underestimated _just_ how hard it would be.

 

They both miss each other. They both hate that they can't see each other as often as they want to, hate that they can't do any of the stuff that makes relationships great―like cuddling, or holding hands, or little kisses here and there “just because”. Daichi is a proud guy, but he's not afraid to admit that he craves that kind of affection from his boyfriend; but it's rare that they get to see each other, so they have to make do with skype calls and text messages throughout the day.

 

As much as Daichi tries to be strong and look forward to a future where they can go to university together and see each other every day, it's hard. Like anyone else, he has his moments of weakness―usually he keeps it to himself when it happens, not wanting to make it worse for either of them, but it's only possible to hold something in for so long.

 

One day, after a rough day at school and a long, tiring practice, when he wants nothing more than to be wrapped in Kuroo's arms as he cracks shitty jokes to make him smile, Daichi breaks.

 

He calls Kuroo on the phone, knowing he won't be able to face him through the webcam on skype, chewing on his lip as the phone rings.

 

 _“Daichi,”_ is the first thing he hears when Kuroo answers, and the way he says Daichi's name, so full of love, just makes him feel even worse.

 

“What are we even doing, Tetsu,” Daichi says softly, closing his eyes and pressing into them with his fingers to keep the tears from coming.

 

He hears voices in the background, followed by Kuroo shushing them before they disappear completely, followed by the click of a door shutting. _“Hey, what's wrong? What do you mean by that?”_ he asks, anxiousness clear in his tone and god, Daichi hates this whole situation.

 

“I just―” He has to stop, a lump rising in his throat as his closed eyes burn with embarrassing tears. “I hate this, Tetsurou. I hate that we can't see each other every day. It's just...it's too hard on me, and I...I don't know if I can do this anymore.” Saying the words out loud makes him feel sick to his stomach and he immediately regrets them, but he can't take it back now―the damage is done.

 

The line is silent, and for a second Daichi thinks that Kuroo might've hung up on him. But then he hears the other teen take a shaky breath before speaking, and his heart jumps into his throat. _“Are you breaking up with me, Daichi?”_ he asks, voice low and subdued.

 

“I...” Is he? He supposes it looks that way. “I don't know, okay? I just...it's been so hard, trying to keep this up―we never get to see each other, Tetsu, and I thought I could deal with that when we started dating but I just don't know if I can do it anymore.” The words leave him in a breathless rush, and when he opens his eyes and looks at his hand, he realizes it's shaking. He's being pathetic and he knows it, but he can't help it.

 

 _“That sounds like a very clear breakup to me,”_ Kuroo replies, and Daichi hates how cold he sounds. Surely he must realize that this isn't what Daichi really wants? _“So just...give me a yes or a no and make this easier on the both of us,”_ he adds, and Daichi can hear his voice crack the slightest bit before it's covered up with a cough.

 

“I...guess it's a yes, then,” Daichi says quietly, biting the inside of his lower lip to keep it from quivering.

 

Kuroo lets out a humorless laugh. _“So you're giving up. Never pegged you as the kind of person who'd give up when it gets a little rough, but I guess I was wrong, huh?”_

 

“It's not like I _want_ to do this,” Daichi bites out, surprising himself with how quickly his sadness morphs to anger. “This is...fuck, Tetsu, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'm trying to make it easier on both of us, and if you can't see that then I don't know what to tell you.”

 

 _“I get that it's hard,”_ Kuroo begins, and his voice is cold and biting as ice―it makes Daichi flinch. _“Believe me, not a day goes by when I don't wish I was there with you or that you were here with me. As fucking pathetic as it is, some nights I get so lonely that I hug my pillow and try to pretend it's you because I miss you so much. But did you see me giving up? I love you enough that I was willing to endure the next few months until you could move here and I figured you loved me enough to do the same, but I guess I'm the only one, huh? That's real nice, Sawamura, makes me feel real great.”_

 

The use of his last name is like a slap in the face. “Are you seriously trying to insinuate that I don't love you? Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

 

 _“Put yourself in my shoes,”_ Kuroo retorts. _“Just think about how I feel for a minute―getting a call out of fucking nowhere and being told that I'm being broken up with over something that's out of my control, something that won't even be a problem anymore in a few months. How the fuck would you feel? You certainly wouldn't feel very loved, I'll tell you that right now. You're throwing away our entire future because you can't just suck it up and wait a few more months, so obviously you don't love me as much as I thought you did.”_

 

Daichi's mouth flaps uselessly for a moment, unable to say anything because Kuroo is right―what the fuck is he even doing? “Tetsu, I―”

 

 _“Save it,”_ Kuroo cuts him off. _“If you don't mind, I'm going to hang up now because I have people over. Have a nice life, Sawamura.”_ And then the call ends, just like that, and Daichi is left sitting in his bed wondering how the hell he'd managed to fuck things up so badly.

 

 _I need to fix this,_ he thinks frantically to himself, opening his messaging app on his phone with shaking hands. He finds the name he's looking for and taps it, typing out a quick message.

 

_(7:44 pm) Daichi: I fucked up things really bad with Tetsu  
(7:44 pm) Daichi: Can you come over?_

 

He gets an answer not even a full minute later.

 

_(7:45 pm) Suga: I'm omw_

 

_* * *_

 

“...so basically, you fucked up really bad,” Suga states as soon as Daichi finishes explaining what had happened to him.

 

“Yeah,” Daichi replies, sounding tired as he rubs at his face. “What the fuck am I gonna do?”

 

“Daichi, I say this with as much love as possible,” Suga begins, and Daichi cringes, bracing himself, “but you're a goddamn _idiot_ and you should be ashamed of yourself right now! How could you do that to him? I know you've had a rough day, but I don't know how you thought that _breaking up with your boyfriend who loves you very much_ was going to make it any better! You're moving to Tokyo in just a few months, Daichi, that's not even that far away! You could've just stuck it out until then!”

 

“I know, Suga, I know,” the brunet mumbles miserably, burying his face in his hands. “I already feel shitty enough about it, you don't need to make it worse you know,” he tacks on, cracking his fingers open to glare at his best friend.

 

“You _need_ to fix this, Daichi. You need to beg and cry and apologize until he takes you back. I don't want things between you two to end, and _definitely_ not like this, because goddammit you two are good together and he makes you happy,” Suga says firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“How the hell do I even begin to fix this, though?” Daichi asks, sitting up and letting his hands fall from his face to his lap. “I don't think this is something that can be fixed over the phone or skype, but I don't have the money for a train ticket right now because I just gave all my money to Dad to put into my savings account for school...”

 

Wordlessly, Suga pulls out his wallet, digging through it and pulling some money out. “When you texted me, I had a feeling it was something really serious, so I brought this just in case,” he explains, holding the money out to Daichi. “I don't even really care about you paying me back―just please, go fix this.”

 

Daichi's mouth falls open. “Suga, no, I can't take your money.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Suga grabs one of his hands and shoves the money into it. “Yes, you _can_. Don't try and argue with me, you know you'll lose,” he says with a sweet, knowing smile.

 

“But I don't even know if my dad will let me go,” Daichi protests, trying to push the money back into Suga's hands.

 

Suga snorts. “You know your dad won't care, he's never cared about you going to Tokyo before. Stop making excuses and start packing your bag, the last train leaves in like an hour so you'd better hurry.”

 

Knowing it was useless to try and argue any further, Daichi throws his arms around his best friend instead, hugging him tight to his chest. “You're a lifesaver, Koushi. What would I do without you?”

 

Suga lets out a sigh as he returns the hug, shaking his head fondly. “Who knows? I wouldn't wanna find out,” he answers, letting out a little laugh. “Now put that money into your wallet and go downstairs to talk to your dad. I'll pick you out a nice outfit to wear, because there's no way in hell you're going dressed like that.”

 

They separate, and Daichi looks down at his ratty, comfortable sweats and the sweater he'd borrowed from Kuroo last time he'd seen him. “I didn't think I was going anywhere tonight,” he says defensively.

 

Suga rolls his eyes and makes a shooing motion with his hand, and not for the first time in his life, Daichi thanks whatever gods exist for giving him a best friend like Suga.

 

* * *

 

After getting permission from his dad and packing a bag, Daichi sets out for the train station with Suga in tow. The pale-haired teen insists on walking him there and Daichi doesn't argue, grateful for the company. He won't even get to see Kuroo for another few hours, but he's already nervous―what if Kuroo shuts the door in his face? What if they end up fighting more?

 

They arrive at the station, and Daichi buys his ticket―he buys a one-way ticket, since his father had told him that he'll drive to Tokyo to pick him up whenever he needs him to.

 

“I know you're worried,” Suga says as they sit down on a bench to wait for Daichi's train, nudging his shoulder with his own. “But just...show him how sorry you are, Daichi. Make sure he knows how much you love him, that you regret what happened. He has a right to be angry with you so don't try and invalidate his anger and his hurt, but...just do your best to make it better, okay? I know everything will turn out alright in the end.”

 

Taking a shaky breath, Daichi nods. “Yeah, okay, I can do that.”

 

Smiling, Suga gives him a one-armed hug. “You're gonna be fine, Daichi. You both love each other too much for this to be the end.”

 

“I won't even blame him if he doesn't take me back, though,” Daichi mumbles. “ _I_ wouldn't take me back.”

 

The other teen rolls his eyes, shaking his head in amusement. “Don't be such a drama queen. I wouldn't blame him either, but I know how you two are together. I'm confident that it's gonna be okay.”

 

“I hope you're right...”

 

Suga grins. “Aren't I always?”

 

At that, Daichi manages to crack a smile. “That's debatable.”

 

Suga keeps him company until the train arrives, which Daichi is thankful for―he serves as a good distraction from his thoughts and soothes all of his worries, enough that when he boards the train, Daichi feels just the smallest bit hopeful.

 

* * *

 

The train pulls into Tokyo at just after 12 am. Tiredly, Daichi exits the train, overnight bag slung over his shoulder, and tries to think about where to go from there. Getting out of the station will be easy enough, but...he's never had to walk to Kuroo's alone before―his boyfriend had always been at the station waiting for him, a hand held out for him to take. He's not even sure he knows _how_ to get to Kuroo's on his own.

 

 _Great_.

 

 _Alright, Daichi, just stay calm and try to remember,_ he tells himself, closing his eyes for a moment to take a deep, calming breath. There's no sense in getting himself all worked up.

 

He makes his way through the station, seeing a few other scraggly souls doing the same. As he's looking around for the exit, he notices an older man with a cart full of flowers in the process of closing it up for the night and his eyes immediately widen, his legs beginning to move faster in an effort to get to the cart. He knows they can't make up for what he's done, but...maybe some flowers will soften Kuroo up a little. He has a little extra money left over, anyway.

 

The man looks up at his approach, raising an eyebrow in question when a panting Daichi stops just in front of him.

 

“I'd like to buy some flowers,” he pants out, leaning over to catch his breath.

 

A small smile appears on the man's face. “I was just about to close up, but alright. Take your pick.”

 

Daichi thanks him and grabs a small bundle of red chrysanthemums, paying the man before thanking him again and heading toward the doors. Once he's outside, he stops and looks around, trying to figure out the best course of action for getting to Kuroo's. He doesn't really have any money to spare after buying the flowers, or else he'd just call a taxi. Squaring his shoulders, he begins walking in the direction he always walks with Kuroo, hoping he doesn't get too lost. He knows Kuroo's address, so he can ask someone how to get there if worst comes to worst.

 

He walks for a while, much longer than it usually takes to walk with Kuroo, and a tired sigh leaves his mouth. At this point, he's going to get there in the middle of the night―if he even manages to get there at all. It's not looking good, and it's already late enough as it is; he worries for the flowers, which are starting to look a little droopy from the cold. He himself is freezing, the chill of the wind blowing around him cutting straight through his jacket and sweater. He distantly wishes he'd had the foresight to bring a scarf or some gloves, but he hadn't exactly been thinking about what the weather would be like.

 

“This is a disaster,” he mutters under his breath, switching his bag to his other shoulder to give the other one a break and holding the flowers closer to his chest.

 

He wanders aimlessly for a while longer, switching the flowers from hand to hand every few minutes in an effort to warm his frozen, stiff fingers a little, before he finally sees a street that's familiar to him. He makes a beeline for it, relief flooding his system as he sees the park they always walk through, and begins to make his way through it. He knows that Kuroo's street is fairly close to where he is, and a mix of relief and nervousness washes over him―there's definitely no going back now.

 

The normally busy park is empty, most likely due to the late hour. He makes his way through it as quickly as possible, completely numb from head to toe, and he nearly cries in relief when he sees Kuroo's street come into view a few minutes later. It's after 1 am and he's exhausted and he's probably going to end up waking Kuroo up, but he doesn't care―he's going to fix things no matter what.

 

He reaches Kuroo's house a few moments after stepping onto his street, and it's at this point that he stops to catch his breath and figure out what the hell he's even going to say. _Hey, Tetsu, sorry I was a complete asshole, I didn't mean to break up with you earlier and oh, here's some flowers I bought last minute in the train station that are kind of dying because it's cold out and I got lost on the way here. Please take me back?_ Yeah, he's sure that would earn him a door slammed in his face.

 

Realizing there's no point in overthinking it, he decides to just wing it. Walking up to the door, he hesitantly raises the hand that's not holding the flowers and knocks. There's no lights on in the house so he knows that Kuroo must be sleeping, and he takes a minute to be thankful for the fact that Kuroo's parents are currently on vacation. He doesn't even wanna think about what would happen if they were home...

 

He hears footsteps moving sluggishly down the stairs a moment later, and his heart starts to pound. The small light beside the door suddenly turns on, and then the door opens to reveal a red-eyed, sleepy, disheveled Kuroo. He blinks a few times when his eyes land on Daichi, and then his eyes go wide as he realizes that what he's seeing is for real. “What the fuck?” he blurts out, words still slightly slurred with the remnants of sleep.

 

“Hi,” Daichi says lamely, scratching the back of his head.

 

Before he knows it, Kuroo's hand is on his arm and dragging him inside, slamming the door behind him. “It's like 1:30 in the morning, what the fuck are you doing here?” Kuroo hisses, letting go of Daichi to cross his arms over his chest. “You're fucking freezing, jesus...” he mutters, shaking his head in disbelief as he runs out of the room, returning a second later with a thick afghan and draping it around the shorter teen, rubbing his arms vigorously in an effort to warm him up. The action makes Daichi's heart clench―even after what he'd done, Kuroo is still worried about him.

 

“I'm sorry,” is the first thing to fly out of his mouth, and then everything else spills out faster than he'd wanted it to. “I was so fucking stupid earlier Tetsu I'm so fucking sorry you probably really don't wanna see me right now but I had to come here and try and fix this because goddammit I love you and I really can't stand the thought of losing you and I understand if you don't wanna take me back but I had to _try_ because breaking up with you is the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life and I brought you these flowers from the train station because I didn't have a chance to get you anything else and I know it doesn't make up for what I did but I didn't wanna show up empty-handed and I know they're kind of dying but it was cold out and I got lost so―”

 

“Holy shit, Daichi, slow down...I just woke up like two minutes ago,” Kuroo mutters, taking his hands off of Daichi's arms and rubbing at his eyes before looking down at the small bouquet in Daichi's hand. They're kind of crushed from how tightly he's holding them, and Daichi watches as he struggles to stop his lips from twitching into a smile. “You goddamn _asshole_ , you make it so fucking hard to stay angry...I can't fucking believe you came all the way to Tokyo this late at night. Where the hell did you even get the money for the ticket?”

 

“Suga lent it to me,” he breathes, still trying to catch his breath from his giant spiel. “I texted him right after I called you and he came over. He yelled at me, then gave me the money to come here so I could try and fix what I did...god, Tetsu, I really am so fucking sorry. I'm the stupidest asshole alive,” he mumbles, looking down and biting his lip. “I really won't blame you if you don't wanna take my sorry ass back, I know I fucked up really badly. I really do love you, though, and I'm so fucking sorry that it seemed like I didn't...”

 

“I'm not gonna pretend that I'm not angry or that what happened earlier was okay with me,” Kuroo begins after a moment, and when Daichi looks up, the taller boy's face is unreadable. “I'm...really fucking hurt, Daichi. It kills me that you were ready to give up on me so easily, but...I'm also not gonna pretend that I haven't ever wanted to just call it all off before. There's some days where I physically _ache_ because I'm so sad that I can't hug you or kiss you, and it fucking sucks. But as shitty as it is now, I know it's not gonna be that way forever. So I just...suck it up and try to be happy with getting to see you every other weekend, because I know that in like four months I'll be able to see you every day. It keeps me going, y'know? Gives me something to look forward to, and it makes everything worth it. So when you threw in the towel just like that...it really fuckin' hurt. But...I can tell that you're sorry and that you really didn't mean to do it, I mean...you came all the way here to apologize to me, and I appreciate that. So...I'm going to forgive you, but I can't forget it, okay? I'm gonna need some time to fully get over it.”

 

“I don't deserve you,” Daichi whispers a few seconds later, feeling his eyes fill with tears. “But I'm a selfish bastard, so I'll take what I can get. I...really love you, Tetsu, and I hate what I did to you. I promise it won't happen again―I don't know what the fuck was even going through my head when I called you, to be completely honest. I was so fucking stupid to think that breaking up with you would make things easier on either of us.”

 

Kuroo hesitates for only a second before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Daichi, burying his face in his shoulder. “You're a fucking dumbass, but I love you anyway,” he says softly. “Thank you for coming all the way here to apologize. And thanks for the flowers.” Daichi can hear the smile in his voice, and embarrassingly, a few tears slip down his cheeks as he lets himself hug his boyfriend back, inhaling his familiar spicy scent.

 

When they separate, Daichi sets the flowers on the small table beside the door and reaches up to cup Kuroo's face, biting his lip when he sees the red, puffy skin around his eyes. “I'm so sorry I made you cry,” he murmurs, stroking the skin under his eyes with his thumbs. “I'm the worst boyfriend in the whole world.”

 

“I don't know if I'd go that far,” Kuroo replies, reaching his own hands out to touch the wetness on Daichi's face. “And you're crying too, so we're even.” Taking Daichi's hands from his face, he links their fingers together. “C'mon, it's late. Let's go to bed and get you warmed up, you must be freezing right now.” He grabs the flowers with his free hand, pulling Daichi into the kitchen and grabbing a tall glass, which he fills with water. He sets the slightly crushed flowers inside, a soft smile on his face. “I can't believe you brought me flowers, you're such an old-fashioned nerd,” he comments, lacing their fingers together once more―the warmth of his hand is welcoming, warming his stiff, numb fingers. He takes the glass containing the flowers in his other hand, and they begin walking up the stairs.

 

“I just...felt like I should bring _something_ ,” Daichi replies, embarrassed.

 

Kuroo nudges him softly. “It's the thought that counts, I guess.”

 

They reach Kuroo's bedroom and head inside, and Kuroo sets the glass on his desk and climbs into bed. Daichi immediately opens his bag and pulls out his pajamas, quickly changing into them before flicking the light off and slipping into the bed beside his boyfriend, immediately huddling close and wrapping his arms around him. Kuroo settles his head on Daichi's shoulder, not minding how cold he is, and his stupid hair tickles the brunet's nose but he doesn't care because he's holding Kuroo the way he'd been wanting to for weeks.

 

“I'm really glad you're here,” Kuroo says quietly, rubbing his face against Daichi's shoulder. “It was rough not being able to see each other last weekend because of the stupid tests I had to study for...I really fucking missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Daichi whispers, holding him tighter. “I just...I had a really rough day at school today and practice wasn't much better, and all I wanted was to hug you and just...be around you, because it's hard to be upset when I'm around you. And the fact that I couldn't see you made me even more upset, so...I ended up calling you and...breaking up with you. Not one of my finer moments, that's for sure.”

 

“I hate hearing that,” Kuroo tells him, pulling back to look at him and cupping his face. “Even though I'm still hurt by what happened...knowing that you were so upset makes _me_ upset. I...really hate that I can't always be with you, y'know? I hate that I can't just walk to your house and hug you when you're having a bad day. It's really fucking frustrating that I have to take a fucking train if I wanna see you. It's not fair―especially when I see all my friends here who are dating. I get so jealous, because they don't even _know_ how lucky they are. The only one who can even begin to understand what it's like is Kenma, but...he's never been the most social person, so he doesn't mind not being able to see Hinata often. The others...they have no idea what it's like to not be able to see the person you love for weeks at a time, and only for two days at that.”

 

“But hey, it just means we appreciate our time together that much more,” Daichi says weakly, cracking a small smile. “And...even if it feels like it's forever away, we'll be able to see each other every day in a few months. I really need to start reminding myself about that instead of just moping, huh?”

 

“That would be nice, yes,” Kuroo answers, face softening. “We're...gonna make it through this, Daichi. Okay? Just a little while longer, and then there will be no more trains, no more saying goodbye when the weekend is over, no more distance or skype calls. We'll be in the same city, the same university...we can go for coffee in the mornings, and have movie nights through the week...we can do whatever the fuck we want to on whatever day we want because we'll be here, _together_. And the thought of that makes all this bullshit worth it.”

 

“Am I allowed to kiss you yet? Because I really want to,” Daichi breathes, pressing their foreheads together, their noses bumping in the process.

 

Kuroo answers by closing the small amount of distance between their lips, and Daichi allows his eyes to close as the last of the tension drains from his body. “You didn't have to ask,” Kuroo whispers against his lips.

 

“I didn't know if I should, after what I did...” the brunet tells him, rubbing their noses together before falling silent as they kiss again, more languidly than before. Daichi thinks this feels a lot like home.

 

“I love you, asshole,” Kuroo says softy, pressing one last kiss to his lips.

 

Daichi kisses the tip of his nose before pulling him back to his chest and kissing the crown of his head. “I love you too. Thank you for giving me a second chance...”

 

“I'm in this for the long haul,” the taller boy murmurs, stifling a yawn against Daichi's chest. “If we're having problems, I'm always gonna try to fix them. I love you too much to let you go that easily, especially when it's over something like that. I'm not into the 'second chance' bullshit because people fight, it happens. It doesn't necessarily mean the relationship is bad―as long as we both still love each other and want to make things work, then I'm gonna fight for us, y'know? We can work through whatever comes our way.”

 

“I know I just said it but god, Tetsu, I love you so fucking much. I fucking adore you,” Daichi tells him, hugging him tighter. “I won't ever give up on us again. I'm gonna fight for us, too.”

 

“You'd better,” Kuroo mumbles. Another yawn escapes him. “I'm really fucking sleepy, so how about we talk more tomorrow? You must be tired too.”

 

It's true―now that the nerves are gone, a deep tiredness has settled into Daichi's bones, and his eyes are beginning to burn tiredly. “Mm, alright. Goodnight, Tetsu.”

 

He feels a soft kiss on his collarbone. “Goodnight, Daichi.”

 

* * *

 

“HEY HEY HEY! Wake up lazy-ass, I'm coming in! I'm not gonna let you mope all day, so we're gonna go―”

 

Daichi opens his eyes just as Kuroo's bedroom door opens, revealing Bokuto and Akaashi. Kuroo seems to have woken up just as Daichi did, and he immediately lifts his head and chucks a pillow at his excitable white-haired friend.

 

“Go home, we're trying to sleep,” he grumbles tiredly, burying his face back into Daichi's chest.

 

“Wait, _what_? What is Sawamura doing here? I thought you two broke up―”

 

He's cut off by Akaashi's hand covering his mouth, and the younger teen bows his head toward Daichi and Kuroo. “Sorry for the intrusion. We'll be leaving now,” he tells them, grabbing the doorknob with his free hand and pulling the door shut as he drags Bokuto away from the room. Loud complaints ring through the house for a moment before they disappear, the sound of the front door shutting cutting them off.

 

“...how did they get in here?” Daichi asks tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

 

Kuroo groans. “I showed Kou where the spare key was in case of an emergency. Clearly that was a bad decision on my part.”

 

Daichi smiles a little, pulling the blanket over them more securely. “It's nice that they came, though. They were just trying to be good friends.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. Let's go back to sleep,” he mumbles, eyes already shut.

 

A quiet chuckle leaves the brunet. “You're cute when you're tired and grumpy.”

 

Kuroo cracks an eye open to glare at him. “Watch it, mister, I'm still mad at you.”

 

“Alright, alright, back to sleep it is,” Daichi hums, kissing the top of his head. “I love you.”

 

“...love you too,” Kuroo replies a few seconds later, snuggling closer.

 

Things may not go back to normal right away. Daichi accepts this―it would be weird if Kuroo just forgave and forgot right away. But he knows they'll be okay eventually, and that's all that matters.

 

He falls asleep again with a smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in the middle of the night with very minor editing bc im lazy so if something doesnt look right im so sorry ill fix it eventually
> 
> anyway!! i love these idiots and honestly im sure this would be a problem for them so it was rly nice to write even tho i hated breaking them up (however briefly it was)
> 
> feel free to request fics either here or on my [tumblr](http://ceesarzeppeli.tumblr.com)!! i have a ships page on my tumblr that you can find by going to my links page \o/ also feedback is always appreciated so pls let me know what u thought about the fic!!


End file.
